Another Ending
by pleaselikemystories1320
Summary: Chara has reset the game and possessed Frisk with horrible intentions. She can use Frisk's memories to analyze monsters and directions, but Frisk is persistent on blocking memories of Sans as a means of protecting him. San's and Frisk's past relations is slowly revealed as Chara's plan to power unravels and Frisk's fight to re-gain her mind is weakened.
1. Chapter 1

You awake on a bed of golden flowers. Faint dripping and the smell of mildew perks your senses. Your eyes snap open as you slowly arise on your propped elbow. The light pouring in from above warms your skin. _Skin._ You haven't felt the warmth or function of a human body in so long. Such a tender morsel to hold in your grasp makes you hungry. You stand and brush off your pants as you look around the dark ruins you now stand in. The ground in front of you quivers as a small stem and bud emerge from within. The bud blooms open to reveal a small yellow flower with a grinning face. It speaks.

"I know why you're here, and I have to say that I'm glad."

You glance down at the flower with an unamused look. It cackles.

"Now that you're back, things will change. We can do so much as a pair."

The flower curls back into it's bud and retreats into the soil. You begin walking. Faint noises every now and then perk your attention. It was all too familiar. You turn each corner as though there is a map embedded into your skull. A small monster hops into your path, unknowing of your looming presence. A voice that is not your own and a name flashes in your mind: _**Froggit**_. You approach and grab the small creature before it can escape. A shrill noise escapes it's throat before you tightly grip your hands around it's neck and squeeze. _**Don't**_. You huff and put all your weight into it, hands shaking now with pressure. _**Stop it**_. The monster stops struggling and slowly fades to dust. You look down at your ash-covered hands as a strange pleasure washes over you. You liked that. You encounter more familiar creatures along the way, all of which meet the same fate.

After much puzzle-solving and navigation from your prodding memories you come across a warming home. The windows are dark and empty. You walk up to a cliff overlooking a city and watch the view for a moment before something on the ground catches your eye. You find a toy knife and put it in your pocket. You now make your way to the door and turn the doorknob which is surprisingly unlocked. She always locked her door. You enter the warm house and take a deep breath. The smell of cinnamon fills your nostrils. You turn yourself in the direction of the kitchen. It's empty, a rather cold pie sitting on the counter. You open the fridge and and scan the shelves until you find what you were looking for. You pull out the small packaged chocolate and hum hungrily as you begin unwrapping it. Something moves behind you and perks your ears. You turn around to face a motherly silhouette in the kitchen doorway. She looks upon you with worry.

"How did you find your way here, my child? You are far away from home." She notices the chocolate in your hand and smiles. "Hungry, aren't you? Come, let me clean you up and make something to eat." Your lips curl into a rather sinister, creepy smile. Even in the dark lit room, you notice her expression change. _**Don't hurt her.**_ She now gazes upon you with confusion. You lunge and with one hit, she fades. You look around the house one last time before going down the stairs and to the opening. You open the door to the underground and feel a chill breeze hit your face. You continue walking.

A form appears from in the snow storm and grins at you. "Hey,kid."

A skeleton wearing a baggy coat and basketball shorts stands in your way now. You prod for his name, but something is blocking you now. You find nothing of him, no memories. _She's blocking you._ He walks closer as if you're old friends. You give him a cold stare and watch his every move. His eye sockets lower slightly as if he were worried. He scans your form and stops at your oddly dusty hands. He finally speaks again, his mouth never moving "Frisk?" You give a trademark grin and shake your head at him. _**I won't let you.**_ _You have no say in what I do._ He stared at you as if he were empty. "Come for a walk with me."

You walk with this monster for a while before he speaks.

"Who are you?" This monster has a stern voice now. "What are you?"

The skeleton walks a few more steps before stopping and turning to you. Something inside you feels like it's fighting. Like it's trying to escape. You fight to keep her quiet while you observe this monster who is questioning you so fiercely. He watches you patiently, and you start to realize that he recognizes your physical appearance. He knows this girl. You prod this mind for memories or a clue. But she blocks you. You assume this monster has realized your refusal to speak because he leans in close, his white pupils gone in his empty sockets, and whispers, "You should watch yourself."

He turns forward and keeps walking, soon vanishing. You watch before tuning into the girl.

" _Who is he?"_ But she does not answer.


	2. Chapter 2

You've wandered for a while, preying on innocent monsters until you've stumbled into Waterfall. You now sit on the water's edge surrounded by an eerie silence. You explore this mind some more. Memories of a tall monster with gills, the name _**Undyne**_ flashes by. You keep pushing. More monsters, all helping this body survive the underground in the past game. Still not what you're looking for. You find a small memory of the short Skeleton. He's sitting behind a wooden stand, smiling at you and talking about something. You pay closer attention to hear the conversation.

"I've never seen the stars,kid. Are they cool?"

"Yeah, they're pretty bright."

"You're pretty bright,too."

She laughs, "Yeah?"

He just stares at you with a sort of wonder, smiling.

You push further, finding another. They sit in a small food establishment, laughing and making jokes. They're discussing pranks they could pull. The skeleton laughs and places an arm over the girl's shoulder. She feels warm. He suggests something a bit too cruel for this girl's humor, she laughs and says "No, Sans." A wide grin spreads across your face. _Sans._ You have this clown's name now. You stand and walk across the flowers of the water, which have already been conveniently pushed into a path by twisting vines. Asriel has been helping you, but you've payed no mind to him. He'll serve his small purpose, and you'll slay him too.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE: Warning for slight blood! Upon popular demand, I'm making this chapter somewhat long. I'll try my hardest to update frequently for you all!

She sits on a soft couch next to a yellow monster who won't stop babbling. This monster is ranting about something irrelevant until the young girls phone buzzes. She picks it up to scan the preview of a message sent by Sans. You can feel her body temperature rise slightly. The monster takes note of the girl's notification and squeals with delight. "Did he ask you out again? Are you guys spending time together?" The girl hides her phone grumpily. "No, Alphys. He just told me a cheesy joke." Alphys nods approvingly and begins tapping away on her own phone before mumbling absentmindedly "I ship it." You awaken on the cold rock floor of Waterfall where you'd layed down for the night. You recall the memory flash you'd gotten while resting. A _dream._ You hadn't dreamed in ages. It felt so real. A tightness in your chest catches your attention. It's a deep, hollow feeling. _Loneliness._ You start to feel more human than ever. But that's not why you're here. You stand up and straighten your sweater before heading off.

You make a turn down a path and raid an abandoned Nice Cream stand for its remaining contents. You scarf down the cold sugar before placing a hand over your now full stomach. You consider perhaps the human body has too many needs to function properly. And your newfound emotions make you reconsider your choice of possession, but you come to the conclusion its too late to back down now. You decide to consult in the girl, for this was once her body and she must know it's regular functions. " _Girl."_ You think this rather demanding with no response in turn. You try again, this time a bit more aggressive. " _Human. I'm talking to you."_ But still no answer. You scoff angrily at her silence. You decide to tune out of the mind for now. As you travel, all the houses and establishments are abandoned. You feel yourself growing closer to your goal. You reach the outskirts of Hotland and pause to take in your surroundings. The lonely feeling in your chest grows with the silence of your mind and the world around you. You decide to tune into more memories as you walk.

"Frisk, which do you prefer? Ketchup or mustard?"

She ponders this for a moment before deciding. "Ketchup."

San's face lights up at this. He nudges her with her elbow and chuckles, "Yeah, me too."

"Why do you ask, Sans?"

He shrugs, "Just curious." She catches him starring at her, you feel her cheeks get hot and her chest lighten. She giggles lightly before raising an eyebrow at him curiously.

His permanent grin widens, "Sunsets or flowers?"

"Both."

Your memory-watching is interrupted by a small voice. Caught off guard, you trip on a rather large rock. Your hands scrape the ground and burn. Your knee stings. Your arms shake as you stand up and re-gain your pasture. You examine your body to see the peeling skin on your bloody hands and knee caps. You peer around to find the voice. A small yellow monster slows edges out form behind a large boulder to your right.

"D-Don't hurt me, okay? I just want to talk." You recognize her from one of the memories. _Alphys._ You clench your bloody hands and listen to what she has to say.

"You don't have to hurt people, Human! Er...Whatever you are?" She fumbles her hands nervously. "I-I've gotten everybody to a safe place. But I wanted to talk to you before Undyne finds you. You see, she's the head of the Royal Guard and you've done a lot of bad things to a lot of people. B-But I believe you can be good! If you just talk to me, I know I can convince you."

You put a hand in your dirty pants pocket and grip your toy knife.

She gulps, but continues talking. "I-I know I'm not stronger than you. So if this fails, I will die. I've already considered that possibility. But I have to give it a try. You deserve a chance. I just wanted to ask: Why have you done all this? There must be a reason, r-right? Are you lonely?" She takes a step closer to you. "I-If you are lonely, I could be your friend?" She extends her reptile-like hand to you "You're a long way from home, yes? I could help you get back."

You smirk and slowly retrieve the toy knife from your pocket. She eyes you as you do this, and hesitantly takes a step back. "No, p-please. Just talk to me. I don't want you to hurt anyone else."

Your blood coats the handle, making it slippery. You grab her hand, pulling her towards you. You dig the knife into her scaly shoulder, twisting and digging it beneath her skin. She screeches and struggles out of your grasp, stumbling and scattering away. You start to run after her, but you're stopped by a sudden force that pulls you into the air. A familiar blue aura surrounds your body and holds you tight in the air. Sans appears from the dirt trail where Alphys has just escaped. He forces you closer to him, your body floating at will. "Even when you're a terrible monster killer, monsters will try to help you."

You grunt and try struggling against his hold, but it's pointless. He examines you. "What happened to you? You're all scratched up." You only answer him with the same cold stare you always have. He nods. "I want to kill you. But you say she's still here. And even after all you've done, I won't hurt her. I want to find a way to get her back, and you're going to help me. Whether you want to or not." He tightens his fist, you feel calm and warm. Slowly, your eyes close and you become unconscious.

"Don't open yet, okay? It's a surprise."

She giggles and nods in agreement, "Alright." You can feel his bony fingers over her eyelids and hear the humor in his voice.

"Alright, open."

He removes his hands and her eyes flutter open. She gasps and lets out laughter all at the same time. Standing in a patch of golden glowing flowers, there's an easel in front of her with a board on it. Various strokes of orange and yellows are splattered across it. Behind the board is a bright glowing light that shines through the plaster and makes the paint glow. She looks over at Sans. His eye-sockets are lowered in an anxious expression. She throws her arms around him in an embrace and hugs him tightly. He wraps his thin arms around her soft body and lets out an earthy chuckle. "I've never seen a sunset before, but I worked with what you've told me. I hope I did a good job, Kid."

You awaken in a small room on a bed in the far right corner from the door. Socks and books scatter the floor. To the right of you, a large dresser stands covered in papers and various tubes and bottles. You take notice that your arms and legs are bound at your sides by blue magic. Sans enters the room and locks it behind him. He carries in a bowl and walks over to you. "I see you're awake, Kid." He puts the bowl up to your lips. "Drink this." The aroma of the liquid smells warm and familiar. Upon instinct, your lips part and hungrily drink it. Once you're done, he sets the bowl down on the dresser and begins messing around with the bottles.

"Frisk used to love that soup." His voice sounds natural, as if nothing has happened. "Do you like it too?" He asks, sounding genuinely curious. You nod a 'yes'.

He loosens the hold on your arms and examines your hands. He holds them in his. You feel a slight tingling before he releases and shows you your palms. The scrapes and bruises are gone. He does the same to your knees. You watch him carefully, curious as to why he is helping you.

 _Girl._

She is still refusing to answer you. But somewhere, you feel as if she's slowly leaving. A new feeling creeps into your chest and spreads across your body. Worry.

 _Girl. Wake up and look at this monster you want to protect so much._

Nothing.

 _Don't leave me._

He pulls up a chair and sits close to you. "You're going to tell me how and why you brought us back to the beginning. Or I won't let you go."

You look up at him, your mouth opening to give an answer but then quickly closing again. This clown doesn't deserve your answer. What's wrong with you? Have you lost your motive already?

He shrugs. "OK then." He raises both his hands to you. The aura around you glows brighter. A sharp pain surges through your body. A cry escapes your throat and shrills throughout the room. He stops and wait. You still give no answer. He raises his hands again and repeats this method again before you finally give in.

"Fine. I'll tell you." Your voice is hoarse from refusal to use it these past days. You clear your throat in preparation before speaking again. "I wanted to live again. I wanted to have power over humans and monsters alike. That was my motive." You watch him blankly, his expression still as neutral as before.

"So why Frisk? Why did you choose her?"

"She was the only human who had mapped out the underground besides me. The only human I could kill that would reset the game."

"So that's how you did it? You killed her?" His voice began to raise in anger. His left eye flickered blue.

"Yes. But not before I possessed her body."

His breathing started to quicken. "You say she's still in there with you. Let me talk to her. Prove to me she's still here so I don't kill you slowly and painfully."

"She's stopped talking, stopped fighting. She used to block me from her mind. She fought to keep you from me, too. But she's gone quiet recently."

He stood up, pushing the chair far back behind him. "You really expect me to believe that? I think you're just trying to save yourself now."

"No, she has been here. She's still here." You notice the desperation in your voice.

"Then show me."

He reaches a hand out to you, hues of blue floating around his bony hand and fingers. You hesitantly place your hand in his, thinking and prodding hard into her memories.

You find one you think will be convincing and let it play for him, projecting the pictures into his mind.

She stands on a grassy cliff just outside the underground over looking the world. Sans comes up to stand beside her. The others have already begun walking down the mountain to start their life on the surface. His low voice breaks the beautiful silence. "So what now, Kid?"

She looks over at him. The orange glow of the real sunset lightens her hazel irises. "Whatever we want to happen. We're free now, right?"

He nods and moves closer to her. He extends his arms to lace his fingers with hers. She smiles. "We could be free together, if you want?"

He stares at her, his bony structure flushing a bright blue before looking back at the sun once more. "I would like that."

She rests her head on his shoulder.

The memory stops, but it was he who pulled away. He's staring at you with an expression of heartache. His eyes are wide and flooding with blue fog. He puts his hands in his pockets and looks away from you now, leaning against his dresser for support.  
"Yeah, that was us." He sounds as though he might break down. "And you ended it all."

You watch him closely.

He looks at you again, the fog still escaping form his eye-sockets. "You don't know how long I was alone. How long I had gone without seeing the sun or feeling the rain. How I had hopped to escape the underground. And right when we're all free, and I finally have her, you take it all away." Objects in his room now begin to float. His emotions are getting out of control, and you begin to rise as well. You look around frantically, Grabbing onto the mattress.

 _Girl. Frisk. Wake up and make him calm._

"You're a selfish, monster killing..THING." He flicks his wrist at you, and you go flying. You hit the wall hard before being released to smack he floor along with everything else in the room. You grunt and slowly sit up. He's readying for something else. You hear a knock at the door and shift your gaze to it. The blue in his eye fades as he glances over as well. "Papyrus?" He walks over and opens it. A small conversation between them carries on before he's handed a plate and closes the door once more.

You notices he's been given a plate of spaghetti. He sets it on his dresser and pulls the chair over, sitting back down and holds his skull in his hands. The blue fog of his tears escapes through his fingers. You stay sitting against the wall, watching him. "I was human once, too."

"Quit lying to yourself. Nothing like you could have ever been human." His voice sounds choked and weak now.

"Maybe you're right."


	4. Another Ending Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE: Warning for blood! I'll add more to this later or I might just start chapter five?idk?

Sans has kept you in his room these past few days, studying and questioning you. Over all, he keeps you alive. You come to a hypothesis that he may only be keeping you because somewhere, she's here in this body with you, too. You awaken one morning to a conversation just outside his bedroom door. He's on the phone, sounding somewhat panicked and angry. He comes in the room swiftly, gathering some things and shoving them into his coat pockets before grabbing you as well. "Undyne has been looking for you, and she knows you're here. We have to leave." You let him guide you through his house and outside through the snow. He's in a hurry and offgaurd. You take this opportunity to break away from him and run. He lets out a string of curses and extends his magic to reach out for you. The icy ground breaks from underneath you and you fall hard on the cold surface beneath. Everything hurts as you swiftly move to your hands and knees and crawl out of sight from the hole above you. Your breathing is rushed and short as you take refuge in a small ice cave. You listen closely to the noises above and assume he's moved on by now.

It's quiet down here under the ice, and you start to miss the monsters company. You've begun to feel conflicted with yourself and what exactly it is that you want now. The lust for blood still courses within you, but the motive to do so has began to weaken. You lay down on the ice and feel the hot tears pour out of your eyes. You don't like feeling alone, you've been alone for far too long. You cry out in your mind for Frisk to return and pound the ground in denial of your lonely state. You've wanted revenge for your cold death for so long now, but you're still all alone. Even when you try to be human.

A vine breaks through the ice in front of you and buds into the small yellow flower.

"You'll never be human again. No matter how hard you try." He smirks and cackles "It's best to stay a powerful soul and destroy the living. Don't let her bodies emotions distract you."

You sniffle and wipe your tears away. "Asriel. These feelings are my own now. I feel loneliness and worry. I feel anger and pain. And it took all this for me to remember how much I loved being alive. I don't want to let go of this body."

He looks at you, shocked. "Asriel..? No one has called me that in such a long time." He turns his bud down to the ground. "It's not my name anymore." His cackling rises up again before looking up you with a hideous grin.

"You'll never understand again, Asriel. You're not a monster anymore."

"Don't let down on our plan." He descends back into the ice once more.

Your tears continue streaming down your face. _How do I wake you up?_ You raid her memories for one with the strongest emotions. Mostly happy and intense, but not the strongest. The most powerful emotion you could find in her mind was fear. You play the memory.

"Sans!" Anxiety and fear filled her body. She was hanging from a cliff in hotlands, dangling over the scorching lava. She held on for her life, her hands slipping. A familiar voice calls out for her, to which she responds with a cry for help. No sooner than a second later, her hands slip and she's falling. She's caught in midair, inches away from her fiery death. She's panting heavily. Slowly, she's lifted into the air in a cloud of blue. She's placed gently on the ground in front of the short skeleton who has a face of worry. Sans gets on his knees and holds the girl tight.

"I got you, Kid. I've always got you."

" _ **Sans."**_

You break from the memory gasping and laughing with tears pouring from your eyes.

" _Frisk? Are you there?"_

" _ **Get out of me."**_

You give a sigh of relief, wiping the tears from you eyes. " _No. I can't leave, Frisk. I'll be all alone. I don't want to be all alone."_

" _ **If you keep me here, I'll be all alone, too. You're killing all of my friends. Do you think I want that?"**_

" _You'll have me. You'll always have me. You'll be here when I take over and make the world my own. You'll be here to talk to me and play with me. We'll never be apart."_

" _ **NO. I'm not staying for that. You won't hurt anyone else. I won't let you. I'm taking my body back and you're going to leave."**_

Your excitement fades at her words. Your expression hardens as you lean against the cave wall. " _Who said you were in control?"_

With Frisk back, you leave the cave in search for a way out. If you stay here and lose your motives, she'll grow strong and take over. She'll make you leave this body and be alone. You find a path that leads up a slope to the ground above. You emerge and look around the empty snowy land. The crunching of snow behind you breaks the silence. A spear crashes into the snow next to you. You jump and turn around swiftly, meeting a tall blue monster face-to-face. Undyne. She's towering over you , huffing and angry. She ready's a second spear your way now.

" **Listen to me. You can't hurt her. If you want me to stay, you can't hurt her. Stop hurting these innocent monsters."**

You quickly grab the spear on the ground and block her incoming attack. She moves quickly, faster than the other monsters. " **I'll stop you. I won't let you."**

You manage to dodge her attack just barely, a spear grazing your side and leaving it cut open and bleeding. You go to throw the spear her way, but something stops you. You fall flat to the ground. Frisk is preventing your legs from moving. You struggle out of it and lunge and dive the spear deep into Undyne's chest. Her eyes widen with fear as she looks at you now. Blood pours from her lips as she falls to her knees and to her side, heaving and coughing before her breathing ceases in all. She fades, leaving the spear behind. You hold your side and hiss. Your blood pours out and stains the white snow. You equipp one of her abandoned spears and keep moving.

" _You're foolish. If you stop me and this body dies, the game will reset. And I'll still be here. You'll have to watch your friends die all over again. And each painful death we suffer together, it will all restart. Do you want that? You're such a foolish girl."_

" _ **I'll die a hundred deaths before I let you win."**_

You refuse to fight with her now. She's foolish and too determined. But even with your silence, she keeps pushing. " _ **I'll go away again. I'll go away and leave you all alone, Unless you find Sans. Find Sans and I'll stay."**_

" _I've already found him."_ You ponder this thought for a moment before speaking again. You don't want her to leave. " _I've already found him. Yes, I found him while you were gone and killed him DEAD."_

You can feel her anger and denial creeping into your thoughts.

" _ **You're lying. You're a dirty liar."**_

" _No, I'm not. I killed him. And you know what he did? He called out for you. And you never came. You weren't there to save him. And it's all your fault. You weren't there to stop me."_

She jumbles your thoughts with her racing feelings and at once, it stops. You're confused by her sudden stillness. She's given up.


	5. Chapter 5

With Frisk believing Sans is gone, she's become a lot more submissive. She's stopped blocking you from her memories and she's stopped trying to help the innocent monsters you prey on. But she's not gone. In fact, you've been having intelligent conversations with her. "You were human, too?" "Correct." "Oh. So, how old are you then?" You fumble at this question. It's been so long since you've aged or had a human body for that matter. "I..Don't remember." "Well, are you a child?" "Yes. I was a child." Pictures of yellow and laughter flash past you conscious. Memories. But these memories don't belong to Frisk. No, for once, these are your own.   You're in the garden with Asriel. He's showing you all the flowers and playing games with you. He tells you to close your eyes and count to ten. You do so, and when you open them again he is gone. You remember searching for him, and growing worried. You don't like this game. You cry out. He steps out from behind the tree with a worried expression. "Hey! It's okay. I'm right here. I'm right here."     You blink back to reality and feel something wet running down your face. You realize you're crying. "You were happy." "Did you see that, too?" "Yeah. I did." You wipe the tears from your eyes and sigh. "I miss that." "Miss what?" "Being alive. Being happy. Having Asriel to play with and people to take care of me. I've been so alone." "Is that why you took my body? You were lonely?" "That was part of it."  You find yourself back in waterfall, since that comedian pulled you all the way back to Snowdin. The ceiling twinkles bright. The echo flowers whisper screams and pleads and comments of terror. You sit in front of the water, contemplating your next move. You know to escape and take over, you'd have to face every last monster and destroy them. But something is stopping you now, and you can't quite tell what it is. "Frisk." "Yes?" "Are you trying to persuade me?" "Persuade you to what?" "Nevermind."  You turn down a corridor and hear a familiar song. You walk towards it, and find a statue playing your familiar song. You sit down and listen to it playing over and over again. You want to live again, but not this life. You want yours back. There's a bucket holding umbrellas, and inside in a small ball. You pick it up and examine it. "I wish you could really be here, so we could play together." "Are you saying you'll let me go?" "No." You put the small ball in your pocket and keep walking. "Do you love him?" "Who?" "You know who I'm referring to." She's quiet for a moment before she responds, "Yes. I love him." "Does he love you?" "Yes. I believe so." "Love is dangerous." "How so?" "I'm made of love. And look at me."  With each step, you're growing closer to your goal. But you've been trying to distract yourself from that. Something is convincing you that killing off the monsters won't fulfill your hunger. You'll always want more, always want control, and one day you'll be all alone. But you've come too far to stop now. "I can hear your thoughts. You don't want this." "Leave my thoughts alone." "Why? You invade mine. You want to reset, I can feel it." "Go away." "You can deny it if you want. But where are you headed, anyways?" "I'm not sure." "Can I show you something?" "Do I have much of a choice?"  You can almost feel her rolling her eyes.  A memory plays for you. It's of the surface. The sun shines bright, human and monster kids alike are playing. You see a school house in the distance, and all the monsters you recognize from memories and personal confrontations and together doing various things. Sans is talking to his brother, but notices her and flashes a wink. The air smells sweet and light. She's happy. So happy. You stop it from playing any further. "What's the purpose of that memory?" "To show you how good things were and how good they can be again." "No. I can never live in that reality." "We can reset, you could be free." "I said NO." You're stomping now, angry and full of rage. "Please. It'll all be alright. I'm not lying to you." "I can't! You just don't get it. Sans won't forgive me. The moment we pull apart, he'll kill me." You freeze immediately after speaking. "You mean..He's still alive?" "I'm sorry." "No. No apologies for this. I'm done giving you chances." "Frisk, I was just scared." "It's too late for that. You're on you're own now." 


	6. Chapter 6

You're finally back at Hotlands. There's no distractions as you trek over the hot dirt and sand of the earth. You clench your blistered hands into fists as you enter a large white building. All lights are off, and even with the large surplus of machines, none of them make any noise. You pass through another sliding door on the far end and keep moving. You come to an elevator and enter. The whirring static noise of the engine drowns out the stinging loneliness that's begun creeping up on you.

You reach the core of the undergrounds. _This is it._ You continue forward and feel a bubbling sensation in your stomach start to build. This wasn't excitement, this was nervousness. Your knees begin to buckle as you push through the corridor. You reach a turn, but are blocked by the small flower.

"You're almost finished now. If you beat Asgore, I can absorb the souls and become the darkest fear of human and monsters. We can reign havoc on the world. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

You step over this nuisance and continue forward. He watches you for a moment before retreating back to the dirt. _I don't know what I want anymore._

As you turn the corner the whole scenery of the core changes. Walls and floors of gold with gleaming pillars. You walk cautiously further into the room, examining it's details carefully. A shuffling sound perks your ears to attention.

"You've come here."

Your gaze snaps to the center of the room where Sans is now standing, his eyes to the floor.

"I guess that explains your intentions. And you know what I have to do."

A moment passes before hysterical laugh emits from him without a change in expression. "You hear what I just said? I'm talking as though sparing you is an option." His body shakes slightly "What's fuckin' wrong with me."

You stare at him as you walk closer. You stop only a few feet away from him and watch carefully as he examines you.

He raises his arms, bones surrounded in blue aura come into view. With a flick of his wrists, they're pointed at you.

"Here we go."

He barely moves his hand and bones begin darting your direction. You dodge them with ease, and lash back at him with full force. He merely steps out of the way, and your attack misses. His left eye is now beaming a beacon of blue as he summons large skulls emitting deadly auras and sharpened bone attacks, all of which is now heading your way. You take some damage, but manage to come out alive. You swipe at him again with the same failed outcome. As you pass buy his face with a lunging move, he looks at you brokenheartedly. You both skid to a stop, heaving and exhausted.

"If you had any sense of remorse left in you..You would just let her go already. Can't you feel her hurting?"

This causes you to pause for a moment. A heavy weight of regret and remorse fills your chest. No, not yours. _Hers._ You realize what you've done all along. You've become human through possessing someone else's life. You look back on all the chaos you've caused and lives you've ended. This used to be what you continued on for, but now it's whats stopping you. You look at Sans with tears in your eyes now. He's panting, close to falling asleep now from exhaustion. He catches your gaze and meekly shakes his head in remorse.

"I'm sorry I let you down, kid. I let everyone down."

You stand up straight and regain your composure. _"Reset the game, Sans."_

He nearly jumps at the foreign sound of your voice.

 _"Kill this body, and restart with her. Get your lives back."_

He chuckles weakly "You wont let her go. You'll just kill everyone all over again"

You open your arms out to the side and smirk devilishly at him, your head tilted slightly. _"You want her, come get her."_

He musters enough strength to stand. He glares at you for a moment before raising his hand once more. A floating bone appears into view once more, sharpened to a deadly point. He takes a deep breath before flicking his fingers your way. The bone impales your torso and knocks out the air from within you. The toy knife drops from your dusty hands. You fall to your knees on the glossy floor as the taste of iron fills your mouth. You hear a gasping from within you. She's screaming in pain along side you. You reassure her it will be over soon enough.

He's watching as you take heaving breaths. With your last moments of vision, you see the blue fog pouring from his eye sockets before he too keels over in exhaustion.

She awakes on a golden bed of flowers. Her head aches from the fall, and her knee is slightly scrapped. Movement in her peripheral vision catches her attention. A child stands in the shadows, barely visible. You see her staring at you and smile. You say you'll miss her. She recognizes you, and looks as though she's not able to comprehend how she feels. She opens her mouth to speak when a voice cuts her off.

"Hey, kid. Long time no see."

Her eyes widen and cloud with tears. She looks over to see Sans standing in the corridor of the ruins. He tries to hide it, but he too is crying. You watch as they embrace for a long while before you turn away.

 _Maybe I was never the one in control after all._


	7. Authors Note:last

AUTHORS NOTE: This story was a long process with a short out come. I apologize for that, but there is much more to come! I'll upload new stories soon, and have even considered writing the pov of pacifist with Frisk and Sans before Chara possesses Frisk? It's all just ideas at the moment. Be sure to stay tuned with me and message me any time you'd like with story ideas, comments or even just to chat.

See you soon!


End file.
